The Ukelele Revengerists
'The Ukelele Revengerists '''was a short-lived series of Revengerist adventures in an ongoing separate title from the best-selling main series, in which Breshvic starts things off by convincing his teammates to set up shop in Hawaii instead of their usual Compound (or Moon base) and live inside an active volcano. This is not immediately successful, due to the undermining by teammates, and the hot sulphuric temperatures burning up their Hawaiian shirts (that Breshvic insists that they wear) instantly evaporates their fruity drinks (which Breshvic insists they consume) and kills all of the interns (that South Side Santa insists they bring along). Dr Tasty is fine with living inside a volcano at first (because his food will stay hot) but then becomes disillusioned with it (when his food all burns and is enveloped by lava) and later refers to it as a "hot mess" inside. All attempts to renovate are pathetic, although Der Kirche and Commodore Bob are able to create a grav field to hold back most of the lava flow. Some members voice reservations that operating out of an active volcano might make them appear to be villains, but they soon agree that they don't care because this is vacation. Most of the time is spent out on the beach, and the story follows them as they learn to make kalua pig, local kine, hang ten, and generally do nothing productive. They did not battle any villains except one or two sharks and beat up a lot of tourists, but that was sort of the entire point of going -- to escape the doldrums of actually doing things. They do manage to kill a bunch of white people, but they do it on the wrong day entirely. They ingratiate themselves with the native Hawaiians by enforcing their traditions and customs and the will of the island gods, punishing (or revenging) any transgressors. They actually blow up a freeway that would have been built on sacred ground, they punch a lot of tourists trying to steal volcanic rock, and Der Kirche even casts a spell of Irony to ensure all the mosquitos only bite those of European descent who brought them there. But by Revengerists comics standards, this is not a lot of action for a run of 100 or more issues, and it was recieved poorly by customers and critics alike. It attempted to do something different in a comic, but that different thing was to have their main characters laying about getting high and drinking rum and saying nothing for months at a time. One entire issue is just Dr Tasty staring at a gecko because it is staring at him. To confuse matters even worse, this entire series is supposed to be canan ''while it is running alongside the regular Revengerists stories. One fan explanation was that Breshvic was just teleporting them back and forth from action-story to vacation time, but this is contradicted multiple times in the narrative when Breshvic states things like "No, we made a committment to me to stay here until we work this whole thing out, no matter how many months that takes!" and other teammates and locals saying "how long are we going to hang out here without being able to go (do whatever other adventures were supposed to be ongoing)." It is clearly stated at one point that this is not an alternate dimension or Future Tale. And in case you were wondering if maybe the events of "Ukelele Revengerists" took place all in one chunk of time between the regular series issues, or in some cheap excuse for pocket time, this is contradicted by the fact that at various points, characters refer to events from the main series timeline before and after their vacation departure. They would need to have been going back and forth to have such information and experiences, but they are never depicted doing this, nor is it implied, and in fact the opposite is pretty established. At no point does anyone in the story, Revengerist or otherwise, pick up a ukelele. Even though it is canon that Santa knows how to play one. If you find a surviving issue of Ukelele Revengerists, they are quite rare indeed. Not only were they among the first to be thrown upon the pyres of the Great Comics Purge, but angry vacation-deprived parents tore the front covers off of many, and many others were marred by a stamp that read 'Erlanger Pharmacy & Magazines'. Nowadays they can fetch around $7,000, but no they can't because even avid collectors don't want them. One recently was put up at auction and nobody would be caught dead bidding on it. The auction house itself eventually paid a pittance as a "pity prize" for charity for the right to ritualistically destroy the inferior paper and toxic inks. It's really a shame too because the Polynesian pop-inspired artwork was unique for a comic book and supposedly if you collected the whole set you received a boon in the form of a fiery mace that burns with the souls of the gods, demons and mortals that Ku has personally slain in combat. Category:Comics Issues